


The President's Passion

by usermechanics



Series: Mari's Obsession [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Multiple Orgasms, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, futa!Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Mari's envy of Hanamaru gets the best of her and orders Dia to stay after school for a meeting.





	The President's Passion

Mari held herself as highly as Hanamaru had allowed herself to in the presence of Dia, the black-haired beauty's brow raised as she didn't realize why Mari wanted her sitting in the chairperson's desk. She let her gaze meet Dia's, bold against questioning, as Dia tapped her foot against the linoleum floor, wondering why she was there. She got an e-mail from her the day prior, after her session with Hanamaru.

_kurosawa,_

_please meet me in my office after school today, considering we don't have aqours meeting today_

_xoxo_

_ohara mari_

It confused Dia for so many reasons. It lacked a subject line. It lacked punctuation. It looked more like a text message than anything else, like Mari was typing with one hand when she wrote it. Of course, as chairwoman of the school, Dia had to do what she was told.

"So, Mari," Dia questioned, " _what_ are you doing?"

Mari hitched her breath for a moment before she started her response. "Dia, I want to be your whore."

Dia stood up, heading towards the door.

"No! Wait!" The blonde yelled out, following the brunette almost in a chase. Grasping onto her hand before she could make it to the doors, she gestured towards the set of screens behind her desk.

"Dia! Please! I saw what you were doing with Hanamaru yesterday and I really thought it was hot! I want to be fucked like that! Come on, Dia, please?"

Dia flushed in shock, the red almost giving way to a ghostly white as Mari gave her so-called excuse. Curling her fingers against Mari's palm, the blonde yet out a loud, English "Ouch!" All questioning in her eyes had gone away and rather rage had filled them, the hand once on the doorknob now grasping her tie. Pulling the blonde in, she asked: " _what_ did you see?"

Stammering slightly, the blonde had started to flush. Never had she seen Dia so angry at her, even through the combination of ridiculous ideas for the school and numerous chest gropes. She thought she saw Dia being scary before, but it had been nothing compared to the fury that she held towards her at that moment.

"Um, I saw you and Hanamaru in your office yesterday. Hanamaru got naked, sat down, and started sucking your cock. In return, you fucked her hard and it was so hot."

An attempted grope to Dia's crotch ended with a backhand against Mari's cheek, slipping and sending both of the sanninsen to the floor, with Dia on top of Mari, much to the latter's delight, especially the brushing of crotch against crotch, only made worse by Dia's skirt having caught onto Mari's waistband as they tumbled. With a push from her hips, she attempted to grind on Dia from this position, only her skirt and Dia's underwear separating what Mari wanted from her.

Dia caught wind, the loose fabric of Mari's skirt pressing far and beyond what her panty-line would allow, going so far as to have the interior of the skirt rub against the blonde's clitoris. The blonde made that crystal clear with a loud, slightly obnoxious moan, her fingers clawing into Dia's shoulders.

"You're shameless! Outright shameless!" Dia yelled, her hands untying Mari's necktie before she reached for the middle of her shirt, reaching for whatever buttons there may had been. There were none, but it didn't stop the brunette from ripping the shirt down the middle, spilling an expanse of creamy skin, her large breasts proudly on display for Dia to see. Dia didn't care to see, but to _feel._ Feel she did, cupping her hands against the chairwoman's bare, exposed flesh, large nipples grinding happily into her palms with each squeeze. "So shameless that you don't even wear a bra!"

Mari had no response other than sticking her tongue out and winking. "I know, Dia! No panties either!" Dia believed her; she had no reason to expect anything less. Rather, Dia lifted her hips from off of Mari's, pushing the blonde down such that her face was in line with Dia's crotch, a hefty bulge straining the white fabric covering what Mari wanted underneath that skirt. Before Dia could even give a comment as to what she wanted from her, the blonde had started kissing the turgid cloth, attempting to take in the chairwoman's flavor even before she had to pull her off to give her the necessary orders.

"Take them off for your prize."

Mari didn't need to be told twice to eliminate the garment. Nor did she need her hands: from Dia's view, Mari creeped up from underneath her skirt, her head lifting the more obtrusive garment, only to be bit at her front, right above her nether regions and exactly where the waistband was. Mari pulling down relieved the rise in her skirt as the cool, air-conditioned air brushed against Dia's nethers; the scent of her cock filled Mari's nose, immediately sending blood to her brain and between her legs.

As she brought her panties to her knees, Mari started to bring herself up, Dia's response to give the Italian-Japanese a slap.

"Have you no shame in undressing a lady?"

"Sorry about that, Dia! I'm really hungry and..."

"Take off my panties and skirt."

Mari grumbled for a moment before looking up, between Dia's legs. Even if the only time she had seen it was in the video, it had not given any justice to Dia's ample member, which, even when semi-erect, had dwarfed Yoshiko's; placing three fingers above her dick, parallel to the shaft, she couldn't help but let out a moan in awe as she saw the fingers disappear, only her pinky finger poking out from behind. Mari wrapped her fingers around the shaft, or at the very least tried to, but her fingers didn't quite reach around her, and she was probably going to get slightly thicker as she got harder. At least, that's what happened with Yoshiko...

"Ohara!"

Mari snapped back to reality. Right. Dia's skirt. Mari removed her hands from Dia's shaft and grabbed onto her skirt, quickly pulling it down such that she could see it in a better view. Even though from her new-found angles Mari couldn't see the entirety of her scrotum, the blonde didn't care. Rather, she spat on the cock, her palms busily starting to rub her fluids into the shaft.

Dia found it too pleasurable to ask what she was doing, and even then, it was obvious. Rather, it was the shock that Mari had started something without giving Dia any warning that put her off guard. Maybe she was too used to Hanamaru opening her mouth at the tip of her cock, ready for Dia to plunder her and render her unable to talk for the next day. Mari had the control, was doing things. It was interesting and it was more importantly amazing on Dia's cock, her appreciation evident in her ever-increasing hardness.

Dia attempted to grab Mari's head, the loop in her hair making perhaps for a very appropriate handle, but Mari had tackled what Dia wanted first, with a pull of the foreskin, the blonde took in the entirety of Dia's tip, humming softly as she slowly bottomed her out. Even if the humming felt pleasurable on Dia's cock, Mari did so only to ensure that she didn't let out any gagging sounds, even if ample amounts of spit had started to form in her mouth with each passing moment that she had stuffed her mouth. Even then, Mari hollowed her cheeks slightly, the sides of Dia's dick now pleasantly rubbing against the sides of Mari's mouth, almost as if the blonde had wanted to make a pussy out of her mouth.

"Mpfmpfmpf," Mari mumbled atop her cock, vibrating the shaft inside of her before she swallowed and sending the brunette in a frenzy. Dia attempted to pull out. She couldn't; Mari had embraced herself around Dia's waist, pinching at her buttocks as she made a desperate attempt to escape this euphoric encounter. No way that she was going to explode just from Mari holding her cock hostage like that. Dia needed to _do_ something, have a secret weapon for this sort of case. There was no way that idling would be able to get Mari off of her.

Dia almost smacked herself as she thought up her idea, because it was something she always did with Hanamaru; thus, instead of her hands approaching her face, she brought them to Mari's head, fingers intertwining into golden locks. With hands in hair, Dia pushed, relieving Mari from her duties as her throat-condom, bar her lips, which had secured themselves around the base of her tip tightly: the flare would have made it difficult to pull her off, but Dia didn't seem to care much. Rather, with a push, she had returned Mari to her position, throwing her off and stopping her humming. A disgusting gurgle leaked from Mari's throat as she hacked onto the cock, thick saliva starting to coat her member as opposed to the abundance of cleaner, thinner fluid that once coated her. She repeated, occasionally including a hip thrust such that Mari could experience what Hanamaru giving her a blowjob was like, bar how Mari gagged all over her. To be expected: she hadn't been trained like their junior had been.

Dia had started her thrusts roughly, but never seemed to slow down or ease up. As such, Mari hadn't done much except gag and marvel at the futa before she planted her hands on the brunette's pelvis, pulling herself off of her with a smile. Drool leaked from her lips, a good amount spilling onto her bosom which, with Mari lifting herself slightly, was growing closer to Dia's cock until she had been engulfed between delicious, rich breasts. Mouth completely agape, the blonde nodded, as if to tell Dia to start rawing her breasts as if it were her throat, or better yet, her pussy, which, even though she was untouched, it had been molded into the shape of Dia's dick pre-emptively; just knowing that she would be taken by the brunette would be enough to excite her at this point. Panties be damned, she was dripping. She'd probably be dripping _through_ the panties if she were wearing them.

Dia, too, was dripping, particularly pre-cum from her tip which, with each push that she gave to Mari's chest, the blonde would take in, the salty taste filling her mouth much to Mari's delight. It, however, was nothing to what came out after some time passed with Dia between her breasts: thick globs of semen shooting out and directly into her mouth, with some landing on her lips, chin, and neck.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Mari's English filled the room, but unbeknownst to her, Dia had already taken things into her hands once more. Rather, she had lowered herself such that she could see her cum-stained friend, and with grace, she undid each and every button to her own shirt, shucking it along with the bra which contained moderate, but still well-sculpted breasts, which Dia shoved into Mari's face. Mari's face was hot, the semen sticky on her chest, but it didn't matter; it was enough to slow Mari's love enough for her to give the blonde exactly what she wanted.

Dia thrust herself directly into Mari, slamming her hips into her ass as her cock stuffed her pussy, with Mari squeezing with the harshness of an orgasm.

"Came already? From _one_ thrust? You're shameless."

"Mmm..." The blonde murmured. "Fuck me."

There had been no reason for Dia to argue with what Mari had requested. Actually, no, that would give Mari the higher ground, wouldn't it have? She said she wanted to be dominated, so why give her what she wanted?

Dia pulled out.

And stayed out.

She stayed out for a while.

Like, a minute or so.

"Dia!" An elongated moan came from Mari's lips as she felt nothing. It had been the most painful sensation that she could have felt. She had loved, craved, _needed_ that dick to fill her up once more, almost as if she had to take matters into her own hands. The matter being Dia's hips, which she pushed into her despite Dia's hips fighting, and eventually winning, the battle against her hands. Mari's legs, however, made for a more difficult fight, tangled around Dia's hips.

There was nothing that Dia could really do, so she just thrust as slowly as she possibly could without causing herself to grow insane. Thankfully, she was much more headstrong than Mari, who was desperately wiggling her hips in a desperate attempt to get anything out of what Dia was doing to her. To no avail, unfortunately: Dia grabbed her hips to ensure that she stayed still as she slowly, but surely, fucked Mari for all of her worth, the pin on her lower back to the ground making things much more difficult than expected.

"Dia, please! Fuck me harder! I've been a good girl, I promise!"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

It wasn't exactly, but it had been good enough. Mari was new to her style, and dedicating herself enough to call her "Kurosawa-sama," even for one day, was quite a strange idea to both of them. She was Dia, in Mari's eyes. Probably forever.

Dia thrusted into Mari, regardless, the intensity enough to leave a slight burning against Mari's back as she made herself comfortable. Dia had been busy attempting to reform Mari's insides with her thrusts. She felt so much different that Maru did; Mari was definitely warmer than Hanamaru was, and considering how much training she had gone through, the blonde was quite a bit tighter, with her inner walls squeezing at her cock no matter what she did.

Mari responded by suckling upon one of Dia's breasts as she slowly fell out of her stupor, even if the blonde's lack of time in an afterglow before having to deal with the president's demands left her mind hazy, her sight still quite unclear from all of the action. All she had felt was Dia's cock in her and her lips on her tit, suckling hazily as if it were her only connection to consciousness. And in truth, that was a fair assumption for Mari to have made. Her fingers were absolutely nothing compared to Dia. How she thrusted into her couldn't match the power that her hands were able to give.

For some reason, Dia pulled back again. Maybe she felt like cumming, and that could have been entirely possible, considering how she felt the futa pulsing in tandem with her. However, it had gave Mari a final idea, one which would give Dia further reason to plow into her on any later occasion if she wanted. Mari rocked her hips back, slipping underneath Dia's embrace, and stood up, naked. Walking away with a very distinct sway of her hips, she walked towards the door, grasping onto the doorknob for stability.

Slowly, she rotated her form, shifting her weight to her hand and left foot before raising her right foot. She lifted it as far as she could, pointing her toe to the sky. Mari had always loved being flexible, but to show off how dripping wet she was, how she could show Dia how agape her entrance was from being fucked, and how a slight trickle of fluids leaked out from said entrance.

"Come on, Dia, come and get it." Mari requested Dia as she grabbed her loop and tugged on it, almost as if requesting the futa to do that when she got to standing up and walking over to her. As soon as the brunette did so, Mari grasped onto the doorknob with all of her might, knowing exactly what was going to come out of it.

What she got out of it was, thankfully, Dia plowing into her, forcing the entirety of her weight into the blonde with each thrust. Mari, in truth, was surprised that she was able to hold herself upright, but she had been aided by Dia practically clawing into her non-grounded ankle.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" Mari moaned out as she started to grow slightly hazy once more, her walls constricting against Dia at this point like a vice. There had been nothing really left to stop herself as Dia pounded into her, her tip getting dangerously close to pressing against her cervix with each thrust. It didn't matter much; even though Dia had been almost silent, when the blonde looked back, she saw that Dia's face had been almost contorted, her lip sandwiched between her teeth in a desperate attempt not to let out her release inside of her. It had been inevitable, however, as Mari let out a final bit of encouragement to her companion.

"Cum inside me, Dia!"

Cum inside her, Dia did. It was thick, hot, a lot, and amazing inside of Mari. Feeling her dick pulsating so much inside of her, Mari couldn't help but let out her own orgasm, squeezing tightly against whatever was inside of her. As she went through the motions, Dia's cock popped out, soon to be coated with a decent amount of her semen. Dia let go of her leg, and Mari naturally tumbled to the ground, only to be face-to-face with what had made her feel so good.

Much like the show she watched, she slipped the softened cock into her mouth to clean it up, looking up to Dia, who was slightly unamused by the whole thing.

"Please don't request this from me again, Mari."

"I promise I won't, I promise," Mari replied with a smile after cleaning.

\--

"What's been eating you, Dia?"

Kanan knew that Dia had been having a rough day, probably because she literally started screaming at the wind because it was blowing in the wrong direction.

"It's Mari, Kanan," Dia started. "Ever since she learned I was a futa, she has been requesting me to come to her office after school, just for her to blow me! I don't even want her to most of the time, especially after I asked her not to do it again after the first time!"

"When was that?"

"Tuesday." It was Friday. "Can you please have a word with her about this?"

Kanan put her hand on Dia's shoulder. "Of course, Dia. You're among friends here," Kanan reassured as she walked towards the school. "Now, I gotta do something real quick. See ya tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Kanan."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the toughest part of this fic was thinking of a name. Idk I hope y'all liked it.
> 
> We're actually reaching the end of Mari's Obsession. The next fic will be the end of the series.


End file.
